


Naruto Tells the Truth

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Naruto tells the truth about Gaara’s hair.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Naruto Tells the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> this was just... a complaint story. His hair in Boruto is... hideous

Uzumaki Naruto was the type to never lie. 

He valued all of his bonds and had no intention to break them but… this…. Gaara’s hair. 

It was…. _ugly_. 

With a nervous lip bite, Naruto opens his lips, looking at the Kazekages innocent face and prays Gaara’s face doesn’t crumble when he admits the truth. 

“Gaara,” Naruto started out, roaming his eyes over his face before looking at his hairstyle. 

Gaara’s eyes widen as a gesture to show that he’s listening. 

“Your hairstyle is ugly.” 

Gaara’s lips only agape. 


End file.
